


The Horde Trio Have A Serious Discussion

by Stegopod



Category: ProZD, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Memes, Multi, Mute Rogelio, Muteness, Polyamory, ProZD - Freeform, Stupid Crap, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: The Horde Trio Have A Serious Discussion
Relationships: Kyle/Lonnie (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Horde Trio Have A Serious Discussion

Kyle: Rogelio I-I must confess something. I am in love with you. I have been for quite sometime, I know you don't reciprocate but I just had too-

Lonnie: What a coincidence, I also love you Rogelio.

Kyle: What?! But I, oh no. Of course you do. Rogelio is so amazing, and you Lonnie are so cool, you two will be wonderfully happy together. I hope-

Rogelio *Signing*: Why don't we all just you know, fuck each other? Like one big polycule.

Lonnie: Honestly? Sounds good to me.

Kyle: I- um- ok.

Rogelio proceeds to scoop the small male into his arms and kiss Kyle tenderly, then passionately kisses Lonnie. Kyle shifts awkwardly in the lizardman's arms, still unsure of this all and trying to make himself as small as possible only for Lonnie to jump up and firmly plant one on his lips. He turns beat red and both Rogelio and Lonnie giggle.

Imp who has been watching from the corner turns and stares directly into the camera and says: The best way to resolve a love triangle is to connect the all the sides.


End file.
